1. Field of the Invention
The novel invention relates, generally, to ammunition.
2. Background Art
Currently, ammunition shells have a central bore that is adapted to receive a propellant. The propellant of prior art shells is in direct contact with a surface of the shell bore. U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,167 teaches a fixed munition for use in a barrel of a low-pressure unit having a cylindrical body with a central bore. The central bore receives a propellant, whereby the propellant is in direct contact with a surface of the shell bore. Under a higher pressure condition from the propellant being ignited, damage and ware can occur. Thus, there is a need for a removable powder chamber that can be either replaced or serviced and reused.
A particular failure of the devices of the prior art is the use of a shell casing containing propellant to be received by a high pressure chamber. Such shell casings result in a lower power charge. This embodiment is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,167.
There are several challenges to overcome with storing a propellant inside the bore of a shell. One challenge being the need to prevent damage to the barrel and firing mechanism when the propellant is under high pressure conditions. The problem with preventing damage to the barrel is determining how to configure the barrel system so the propellant is not in direct contact with the shell bore. Thus, there is a need for an improved barrel system to allow the propellant to release a more powerful charge of approximately 45,000 psi of pressure and not damage the shell while efficiently propelling a projectile.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made; it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.